Tantamount
FmsDraws |date = May 14, 2017 |website = Tumblr Discord |type = Switch Up |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Noble Bright |medium = Comic |status = Rebooted and Ongoing |creator = FmsDraws |cocreator = Chip Potato, Lolika 0777 |writer = FmsDraws |artist = FmsDraws |composer = FmsDraws |spriter = FmsDraws}} Tantamount is an Undertale AU created by FmsDraws, which takes the structure created by Storyshift and applies it to Underswap-'' which is also known as ''SwapShift, and gives it a twist. Unlike some AUs, the characters' personalities are not altered in the slightest, although they are obviously affected by their circumstances. The story is told in a sprite comic format, similar to that of AUs such as Inverted Fate or Scramble Saga. There's only been 8 parts released of the preboot story: one canonical crossover, one shot with StorySwap Color, and the full Frisk Genocide Battle, which is divided in 3 parts. It was later rebooted with a trailer that was posted on YouTube along with two reboot comics being released on Tumblr later on. The AU crossovers canonically with the StorySwap Color AU. Character Changes Seeing as this AU follows SwapShift's role structures, the roles are as * Chara replaces Frisk, and thus becomes the protagonist of the story. They are a talkative one, and comments and interacts with the characters throughout the story. * Mettaton replaces Asriel, and becomes the Flowey of the story, adopting the name of "Star". Thus far, he's been shown to run shows in the Ruins. * Sans replaces Toriel, he's the caretaker of the ruins, but he's still his good ol' self. He invites Chara to have a meal in Part 3 of the main story. * Undyne replaces Napstablook, a member of the Royal Guard that goes to the Ruins to meditate every now and then. * Frisk replaces Sans, they're a human that's lived underground for many years now, and they're fully aware of LOADs and RESETs, as explained in the genocide fight. * Although still technically replacing Monster Kid, Asriel (nickamed Azzy) is featured in Snowdin, along with Monster Kid, the proper Papyrus replacement. * Asgore replaces Undyne, not much info is known about him. This also is the case for Toriel (who replaces Alphys), Alphys (who replaces Mettaton), Napstablook (Who hasn't shown up at all in the Preboot but makes an apperance in the Reboot comic) and Papyrus (who replaces Asgore). Additional Changes * Areas like the Ruins seem to have implemented original layouts, however, this doesn't seem to be the case for preboot Snowdin, which generally seemed to have decorations sprinkled throughout. * Preboot Tantamount Frisk and Storyswap Color Chara seem to have a somewhat romantic relationship. However, they don't actually date... yet. Story Preboot * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Intermission * Part 8 Reboot |-|Ruins= * Name Select * Part 1 * Part 2 * Calls * Part 3 |-|Snowdin= * Intermission * Part 1 * Part 2 Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Bright Category:Comic